


City of Angels

by BitchAssDude



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Foreign Language, Happy overall, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: Ambrose Gallucci has just moved from Greece to Los Angeles, the most known place in the United States. Looking for adventure and new beginnings, what will Ambrose do when he meets his neighbor who isn't someone you would quite expect?
Relationships: Lana Del Rey/Original Male Character(s)





	City of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh all of you LDR fans are gonna hate me.

It had only been a couple of weeks since Ambrose had moved from Greece to LA, and so far it had been... strange? That was the first word to pop up in his mind as he thought about it. But the second was 'difficult'. Los Angeles and Greece to him, were worlds different. Everything was so much more stressful and busy. Whereas in Greece, there was a calming atmosphere and you had time even if you were in a rush, which was a rarity in LA it seemed.

So when he first ventured out in the bustling streets of LA for some groceries, he was very surprised by how people treated him. Whether it was on the road,  _ just  _ as the light turned green and he  _ was  _ paying attention, they honked at him. Or when it was on the sidewalk as he searched for a way to get to the entrance of the little grocery store he found. People were pushing past him without a second thought of his safety, and he's pretty sure someone tried to mug him. He feels as though he's painting LA in a bad light, but the way people are to him may be just because he's a foreigner, from a relatively quiet and safe area of Greece, where people welcomed you with open arms.

That was the second week he was here. Now, in the present, he was coming home from a walk to the park that was nearby. He was in front of the house that was next to his, getting his keys out of his pocket, when someone tried to get him attention.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Ambrose turned towards the house, startled, and saw a woman with the smoothest looking chocolate brown hair that was done up in a style he could only assume was popular in the 50s, and had on a white dress that looked like it came straight out of the 50s as well, coming out of the house. Ambrose stopped in place as the woman came towards him, with a small, elegant, smile.

"Uh, y-yes?" He responded with his heavy Italian-Greek accent, a complicated one that he had gotten from his Greek mother and Italian father, it always confused him why the Italian stuck with him, even though he spent most of his life in Greece. The woman blinked a little in surprise, probably not expecting the accent that came out of him. Nonetheless, she gathered herself again, and spoke.

"I saw that you moved in next door some weeks ago. Just wanted to say hi and see what my new neighbor looks like. Nobody has lived in that place for  _ years _ ." She explained her presence, her voice light and angelic, soft and kind, something that he should have probably expected considering her delicate presence and appearance, but he still didn't. It caught him by surprised, but he hid it well.

"Uh, yeah, I come here from Greece, looking for adven..ture." He said in his broken English, it was slowly getting better, but he still had some work to do. Had to think about how to string together the words to form somewhat of a proper sentence. He always scolded himself when he didn't get it just right, enough to sound like English was something that came to him naturally.

"All the way from Greece?! That's a long ways away, why LA?" She had her hand on her arm now, scratching it lightly, almost like it was out of nervous habit. Was she nervous around him? Why? Had he done something wrong? He didn't want to point it out and scare her even more that he noticed it. Maybe it was just a normal habit.

"America is land of opp-oppor-tun..ity. LA all I hear when I ask America." He scolded himself for struggling so badly with the word, then messing up even more on his next sentence because of his struggle on the word. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ground in shame. Embarrassed.

"You alright?" The woman looked a little concerned when he looked up into her eyes. A color so beautiful, he couldn't describe it. Greens, and yellows, and browns, and blacks, and just  _ beauty _ . Why was he thinking these thoughts? He needed to stop, he'd only just met her.

"I, uh, I'm fine, thank you." He successfully got that sentence right, and was a bit more happy. The woman smiled and then gasped a little.

"Where are my manners? I'm Lana, Lana Del Rey." She then winced slightly, as if expecting something bad to happen or for him to say. He was confused.

"Nice to meet you, Lana. I am Ambrose. Ambrose Gallucci." He put out his hand for her to shake, which she took a little flustered, though she did not comment on why.

"Well, nice to finally meet you, Ambrose. Lovely name by the way." She complimented, Ambrose blushed a little, making him look down and smile.

"Uh, thank you. You have lovely name as well." He complimented back, making her grin.

"Thank you, well, see you around. Have a nice day." She smiled again as he looked up and walked up to the door of her house and went inside, but not before Ambrose called out a 'you too!', and walked up to his door, unlocked it, and went inside to make some dinner.

As Ambrose dried off from his morning shower, he looked in the mirror and saw that his hair was getting a bit too long for his liking. He ran his fingers through the short fuzz, and felt that it didn't run as smoothly through his fingers as he liked. He finished drying off, changed, then searched around his cabinet for his clippers. He contemplated shaving his beard, but it was only a little past a light stubble, just how he liked it. He could shave it tomorrow.

Walking into his backyard to give himself his haircut, since all he had to do was just shave it down to his skin, he took off his shirt so it wouldn't get hairy and turned on the clippers, which hummed to life. Bending over so the hair would fall straight to the ground, he started shaving off the hair, it coming natural to him as he's done it a million times before. Having not to ever really pay for a haircut in his life, he's saved a lot of money over the years. Especially now that he's in LA, where he's seen barber shop prices in windows that are more than he thought possible.

As he brushed off his head and stood up to ease some creeping tension out of his back, he caught sight of Lana  _ sunbathing _ . She looked  _ glorious _ . She had on a baby blue swimsuit that in the most PG of terms, complimented her breasts  _ wonderfully _ .

" _ Oh mio Dio.. _ " He stood still in place, staring at her in all of her glory. Hoping that under her sunglasses her eyes were either closed, or looking up at the sky and not able to see him out of her peripheral. He shook himself out of his trance and cleared his throat to control himself. A bad decision. Lana must have heard him because she was sitting up and looking in his direction, noticing him, then smiling and walking over. Quickly trying to have an excuse not to talk to her and embarrass himself any further, he continued with shaving his head just as she started to get up. Bending over so he can't see her face or have to make eye contact with her, he does the back of his head, moving the clippers in slightly more shaky motions, but still steady and practiced.

Lana had come all the way up to the fence separating their yards, and leaned on it, watching him. He could  _ feel  _ her stare, he didn't like it, but didn't necessarily hate it either. Eventually though, he had to notice her presence.

"Couldn't afford a haircut?" She laughed, then covered her mouth with her hand and blurted, "Not that I think you're poor - I just -  _God_ ,  I'm sorry." She looked at the ground, shaking her head. Ambrose chuckled a little, in that time of short silence after her little comment, he had finished shaving his head so he finally stood up and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay, _tesoro_." He flushed a little himself after saying that, hoping to  _ god _ she didn't know Italian. She looked up at him, and stalled for a moment it seemed. Shit, did she know Italian? She cleared her throat a little and met his eyes as she softly smiled.

"What was that?" She cocked her head slightly in curiosity. Ambrose rubbed the back of his neck, he could never  _ actually _ tell her her what it meant. He'd make a fool of himself.

"Ah, nothing. How are you today?" He changed the subject quickly, wanting to talk about something else. Lana grinned.

"It's been pretty good, how about yourself?" She let her eyes wander for a moment over his  _ godlike  _ body, thanking her lucky stars as Ambrose didn't seem to notice.

"It has been good. Shaving my head since it getting too long." His word choice was off, and he mentally grimaced at that, but he'd already said it.

"I see, I was wondering what you were doing. Sorry for the bad joke by the way, shouldn't have said that." She wrongly apologized looking back down, it was fine. In fact Ambrose would have laughed if she hadn't taken the joke back so quickly.

"You are fine, it was quite funny actually." Lana looked back up at him questioning him with her gaze. She was so  _ sure _ he was going to be mad at her. She noticed the stray hair that had gather on his shoulders and most likely back. She pointed it out.

"Taking a shower after this? Doesn't seem so comfortable to walk around all day with itchy hair on you." Ambrose dusted off his shoulders, sighing. He usually takes another shower after he does this, but today he really didn't want to. So, he got an idea.

"Hey, if you do not mind, could you get the hair off me? It's okay if you don't want to." He shrugged, throwing the idea out there, fully ready for Lana to reject such a thing.

"Sure, c'mere." She motioned for him to come closer and he did as requested, slightly surprised. He turned his back to her and soon felt her soft hands brushing away the hair on his body, really making sure there was none left as she did this for a couple of minutes. She finally patted his shoulder, signaling she was done.

"There, all clean." Ambrose turned around and saw her smiling up at him. He quickly realized just how close they were and backed away, blushing lightly and clearing his throat. Lana didn't seem to notice the closeness, as he moved away just as quickly as it happened.

"Thank you, Lana, I should go now. Busy day today." He rubbed the back of his neck and started walk away, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore than he has in these two conversations he's had with her, picking up his shirt and putting it back on.

"You should come over sometime." Lana blurted, then quickly added, "Maybe for a glass of lemonade or something? We can just have a chat." She smiled nervously, cursing her impulsivity for letting that one go.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Ambrose smiled and gave a little wave, going back into his home. Lana sighed, relieved that he didn't turn down her impulse offer. She went back to her chair by the pool and laid back down on it, getting some more sun for a few more minutes before heading inside.

Ambrose hadn't seen Lana for a few days after that conversation, as he was pretty damn busy. He had recently gotten a job at a very fancy Italian restaurant, mainly hired for the fact that he could speak fluent Italian and semi-fluent English. Today was Saturday, his first day off from his busy job, and now he had all the time in the world it seemed to just  _ relax _ . He was about to sit down on the couch and binge some TV when he remembered something: _Lana's offer_.

He had nothing better to do that day, so he might as well. He was currently in just a tank top and boxers and knew that wouldn't be presentable, so he changed into some jeans, a crisp white t-shirt, and his brand new white Chuck Taylor's. A true American outfit. He wanted to fit in as much as he could, so he decided to get some new clothes that would fit the American style.

Walking out of his house, he wiped his hands down his shirt, a tad bit nervous. He walked over his lawn and over Lana's to her door. He hesitantly raised his hand to knock, then gave three quick but loud wraps. He put his hands behind his back and waited patiently. After about 30 seconds, he started to regret his decision. Maybe she was busy? Maybe she was out and he hadn't noticed? He started walking back down the little path leading up to her door, defeated. Suddenly the door opened, and he turned around, to be met by Lana in a beautiful yellow sun dress, with her hair in a beehive with a yellow headband just before the bump. She held a sweet smile on her face that made Ambrose slightly weak in the knees. God, what was happening to him?

"Ambrose! What are you doing here?" She opened up the door fully, stepping out onto her little deck. Ambrose turned back towards her and walked a little closer.

"Wanted to take up that offer on lemon drink." He wasn't even going to try and pronounce the word as he wasn't confident in his ability to do so right now. Lana giggled lightly, and stepped aside to let him in. Ambrose didn't know this right away, so he just stood there, looking at her with a small smile. She giggled again and gestured for him to go through the door. Ambrose realized the reason for the moment of silence and quickly went through the door with his head down in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He apologized for the miscommunication. Lana just waved him off.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Silly misunderstanding. I'll, uh, get the lemonade ready, in the meantime you can make yourself feel at home." She smiled sweetly and walked away towards what he assumed was the kitchen. Ambrose looked around the house, and  _ damn _ . It looked fairly big on the outside, but he didn't realize it would look so much bigger on the inside.

The foyer was a simple little thing, with some hooks on the wall for jackets and such, and a little bench that people could sit on. She also had a shoe shelf, that had some shoes neatly organized on it. He didn't want to potentially dirty it up, even with new shoes, so he just put his by the door neatly. Walking into what he guessed was the living room, he was even more blown away. Lana clearly had some money. It seemed to be mainly all white themed, as she had a very large white couch that sat on the end of a even larger white plush rug. She had a flat screen TV opposite the couch on the wall, with a white shelf below it that held some movies and..  _ two  _ gaming consoles?! Ambrose nearly fainted. He's always  _ dreamed  _ of having one himself. He could never afford it, and when he could, he couldn't waste that money on something like that when he still had to care for his family, being the only one earning an income besides his father, who was old in age. He shook his head of the thoughts and resumed examining the house.

He walked further into the home stopping at the archway that led into the kitchen/dining area. Yet again it was white themed, Ambrose liked Lana's taste. She was a very 50s, 60s kind of girl, but when it came to her home decor, she was very sleek and clean. She didn't need too much there to be satisfied it seemed. The kitchen consisted of a large island that separated the dining area from the kitchen space, with stools on the dining side. Her dining table was a pretty large, see through glass one, with simple white chairs. Her fridge honestly looked kinda like a robot if he was being honest, and her other appliances were pretty top notch as well. She even had one of those wall microwaves and ovens. That was just the downstairs, including the downstairs bathroom that was pretty dang cool too.

Ambrose finally let his eyes land on Lana, who had her back turned to him, making the lemonade. It seemed she was going all natural, none of that lemon flavoring packets or anything. Real, fresh squeezed lemonade. He admired that, she didn't take any shortcuts. He appreciated people that went as natural as you can in things. He turned back around, walked back into the living room, and sat on the couch. He went onto his phone and checked his text messages, seeing one from his father. He's still surprised that he somehow figured out technology. It said to call him when he can. He figured now was better than later considering how his father could get. He clicked his contact, and pressed the call button. After a few rings he answered.

" _Papà? Di cosa avevi bisogno?_ "

" _Ambrose! Com’è l’America? Ti piace?_ " Ambrose smiled and chuckled at his father's urgency in the text, to simply ask him how he liked America so far.

" _Finora è abbastanza buono. Ma mi manca casa, insieme a te e alla mamma._ " He sighed. He missed his parents deeply. Along with his siblings.

" _Anche tu ci manchi. Ma l'America è lì che ci sono le opportunità. Non hai sempre detto a tua madre e io che è lì che va il successo?_ " His father always was very supportive of him, as well as his mother. When he told them that he wanted to go to America, they were iffy at first, but eventually thought it was a good idea.

" _Lo capisco, e sono riconoscente per tutto ciò che voi e mamma avete fatto per me. Come stanno Gino e Antonio? Si stanno tenendo a scuola?_ " Those two boys have always been fools in school, so he needed to make sure that they were still keeping up with their good grades. His father laughed heartily at his concern for them.

" _Sei sempre stato come un secondo padre per loro. Li tengo sempre sotto controllo e si assicura che non si siano cacciati nei guai. E quando l'hanno fatto, hai fatto in modo che imparassero la lezione sul perché non farlo mai più._ " Ambrose laughed a bit at that, he was like a second father. Always making sure they stayed out of trouble.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lana looking at him with her arms crossed while she leaned against the archway. She had an expression that was something close to awe or the like. He turned and smiled at her. Apparently she didn't want to be noticed, since she jumped a little and scurried back into the kitchen, blushing. He laughed a little.

" _Ambrose? Mi stai ascoltando? Cos'hai la testa tra le nuvole?_ " He jumped a little, forgetting that he was on the phone with his father.

" _Ah, niente, papà. Posso chiamarti più tardi? Sono nella casa dei miei nuovi vicini. Mi hanno invitato per una limonata. Non sono un introverso! Non sei orgoglioso di me?_ " I joked, and he laughed aloud again on the other line. Whenever he laughed, it was always the most joyful and loud laugh around. You knew when he was laughing.

" _Sono così orgogliosa! Dovrai presentarmi a questo tuo nuovo vicino, così come a tua madre. Ci sentiamo presto, va bene? Sii prudente lì. Ti voglio bene._ " I laughed somewhat at his sarcasm.

" _Ti voglio bene anch'io, papà. E forse ti presenterò, l'ho appena conosciuta._ " He quickly hung up the phone before his father could question what he just said, lord knows he'll be on his ass about a female neighbor. He was always trying to get him married, same with his mom.

A couple minutes later, Lana appeared in the archway carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses. She walked over and set it down on the little coffee table in front of them, and then sat down beside him. Ambrose scooter over a little to give her some space, which made Lana furrow her eyebrows slightly, but she relaxed once she realized what he was doing.

"Thanks." He just nodded. They sat there for a long moment, not really knowing what to do. Ambrose decided to pour Lana and himself some lemonade, after all, that was what he was here for.

"Oh, I got it-" She tried to get to the pitcher before him, but failed, he just smiled and motioned for her to sit back down. She blushed and sat back down. He sat back once he was done and took a sip of the lemonade. He hummed in surprise and satisfaction.

"This is very good." He complimented, while she blushed at the praise.

"It's a family recipe, but it's nothing too special." She picked up her glass and took a sip as well.

"Who were you speaking to on the phone? If you don't mind me asking?" She asked after she set her glass down. Ambrose hummed in acknowledgment, and set his glass down and answered after swallowing.

"My father. He wanted to know how I was doing in America." He explained, and Lana nodded her head in understanding.

"What.. what were you speaking?" She seemed hesitant to ask, as she raised her hand, put it back down quickly, then raised it again and went through with the question.

"Italian. I saw you peaking out of kitchen. Did you not expect it?" He asked amused, as she blushed when he asked a question she really didn't want to talk about because she was embarrassed for getting caught eavesdropping.

"I thought maybe you would be speaking Greek? Since you're from Greece? But that's so cool that you also know Italian, assuming, you know Greek?" She stumbled over her words at the end, seemingly not trying to offend him. She was so cute. Woah, hold up, where's  _ that  _ coming from?!

"I know Italian and Greek. My father is Italian, and my mother is Greek. They met in Greece." He smiled as she had a wave of relief wash over her expression, and she smiled back.

"I only know some Spanish, but enough to get around pretty easily in a place that has Spanish as their native language.I also know a bit of French as well." She related, or at least tried to. Ambrose noticed that they're both a bit awkward when it comes to making conversation, but she's a lot better at it than he is.

"Ah, that's cool. I'm still working on my English. I need teacher for it, learn how to use right grammar. Things like that." He confessed, he wasn't proud of the fact that he needed a  _ teacher  _ to  _ speak _ . But maybe it wasn't that bad of a thing. Lana thought for a moment, then perked up.

"Maybe.. I can teach you? I can't promise the best, but I can try. And while I teach you English, maybe you can teach me Italian or Greek?" She gave him a shy smile. He thought for a moment, it couldn't hurt him, plus it would be really easy to schedule and to get to, since she's his neighbor. He smiled back.

"That would be great! I can teach Italian, Greek is a little harder to learn and to teach." He explained, her smile got bigger, and somehow how brighter. She was so  _ beautiful _ . Stop it Ambrose!

"Great! Well that's settled then." She looked around them, picking up her lemonade and sipping on it.

"It's a beautiful day out, would you care if we went outside to continue this?" She gestures to the lemonade.

"Sure we can go." He smiled, she got up and started to pick up the tray with the lemonade on it before Ambrose shooed away her hands and picked it up himself, it was the least he could do. She smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her to the backyard.

Once they were outside, Ambrose took in her large backyard. He knew it was pretty big, but actually being in it, he realized just _how_ big it was. She sat on a chair that was next to a little table with an umbrella opened over it, Ambrose followed her over there, set the tray down on the table, and sat in the chair opposite her's. They were by the pool which was tempting to jump into considering the heat, and the fact that he hasn't taken a swim in so _long_.

"This is much better." Lana exclaimed as she rested her bad against the chair, closing her eyes. Ambrose nodded, then took a drink of his lemonade.

They sat there for some time in comfortable silence, enjoying the California sun. Ambrose was starting to lightly sweat now though, so he decided it was now or never in asking her to take a swim.

"Hey, Lana?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You mind if I take a swim?" She sat up a little and looked at him fully.

"Yeah that's fine, do you have a swimsuit?" She gestures towards his clothes, he wasn't exactly fit to swim with jeans on. He laughed a little at that fact that flew over his head when thinking about swimming.

"No, but I can go quickly get one." He stood up, she nodded and smiled. He didn't want to take the long way, so he just resorted to measuring up the jump it would take to get over the fence. Lana watched him with curious eyes. He ran the short distance to it and jumped over it, with his hands on the top bar, with ease. He looked back at Lana who was clapping, and laughed, she giggled and stopped clapping. He jogged into the back door and quickly went to his room and got a pair of trunks, along with a loose, slightly large tank top that he would wear afterwards. He quickly changed into the trunks and tank top, then jogged back out of the back door, and jumped over the fence again. Lana startled a little, having closed her eyes and rested in that time he was gone.

"That was quick." She looked over at him with a smile, then slightly faltered, but cleared her throat. He smiled at her apologetically for startling her.

"Didn't want to take too long to get in pool." He started to take off his tank top, not noticing the hungry stare he was getting from Lana. His body looked like it was sculpted from the Greek gods  _ themselves _ . _Hell_ , he could say that he was a god and she'd  _ believe it _ . She cleared her throat and forced herself to stop staring. God what was  _ wrong _ with her?

"I'm gonna join you, be right back, I have to change as well." She quickly got up and walked into her house. Ambrose nodded and waited for her. Soon, she was back outside in a white and gold set that looked  _ magnificent  _ on her. Ambrose kept his cool, and started walking towards the diving board.

"Need some sunscreen?" She offered, holding a bottle of some. He shook his head and smiled at her. He only tanned, literally nothing else. He would probably be a leather couch by the time he was sixty. Then in a fluid motion, he dived into the pool. And god did it feel  _ great  _ to be swimming again. He popped up to the surface and looked at Lana, who was applying some of the sunscreen. She looked at him and smiled.

"Can never be too safe." She joked, he chuckled a little. He floated on his back and swam around a little, waiting for her. After a minute or two, she walked around to the steps and started walking in, he went right side up again and looked at her.

"Boring. Taking the steps?" He jabbed at her, to which she scoffed and laughed.

"I like to ease into it." She responded to which he scoffed playfully, swimming over to her. Lana looked at him curiously, eyeing him to see what he was going to do. He stopped in front of her and stood up, oh so  _ very _ close. She could feel his breath on her face. She looked up at him slowly, shyly, and saw a look she couldn't figure out, in his eyes. Suddenly he stepped back and splashed her, catching her off guard. She shrieked and looked at him with murder in her eyes. He was  _ dead _ .

"Two can play at that game." She splashed him back, but more forceful than he did. He looked at her with shock and slowly smirked. He splashed her back, getting basically all of her hair wet. They then started splashing each other back and forth, laughing. Ambrose got out of the pool, scurried to the diving board, almost slipping, and cannonballed into the pool, soaking Lana. She screamed with laughter at his unfair move.

"No fair! You can't cannonball!" She shouted as he popped up to the surface, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He chuckled and shook his head as he swam back over to her, standing up and wading over with his hands up in mock surrender.

"We never had rules." He pointed out, which made Lana pout and cross her arms, looking at him with fake anger. He laughed at her expression.

"This has been really fun." She smiled at him warmly, ending her little fake tantrum. He grinned back at her, leaning against the pool side, looking her up and down. He hoped they were friends, because she was a really good one to have.

"Ambrose?" He perked up and replied with a simple hum, "Do you.. know what I do?" She dreaded asking this question, since he so innocently responded to the first time she told him her name, expecting him to know of her and acting like a crazed fan.

"Uh, no? You never said." He furrowed his brows in confusion, Lana exhaled heavily.

"I'm sorta.. famous? You could say? I'm a singer, I've been one for some time now. I'm also dipping into poetry a bit as well. I've made some popular songs, like  _ Video Games _ , you ever hear of that?" She looked at him nervously. Ambrose thought for a moment, then shook his head. He wasn't very surprised that his neighbor was a celebrity, it was LA after all.

"I have not heard of it before. I'll listen to it sometime if you would like?" He gave her a small, comforting smile, to which she responded with a relieved one of her own.

"Also, if you were famous or not, I would treat you same way. You being known more than me doesn't really matter to me." He simply shrugged, he never understand the whole aspect of being famous, or why some people liked it. He wouldn't want someone being in hisbusiness 24/7, always knowing where he is, and flashing cameras in his face the moment he stepped out of his house.

"R-Really?" Lana was shocked, and touched. Not one of her neighbors that knew she was famous, treated her like that, they always fawned over her, especially when they first found out that she was Lana Del Rey, they couldn't believe it. Having Ambrose say that if she was famous or not, that he would treat her the same way, brought tears to her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ambrose noticed her watery eyes and came closer to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. She sniffed and shook her head, laughing lightly.

"I'm okay, it's just.. no one has ever really said that, or meant it. I think you're the first person to  _ really  _ not know who I am, and when I told you, you didn't freak out. That's never happened before." She smiled sadly at him, and this was the first time Ambrose truly noticed how much  _ sadness  _ her eyes held. He frowned a little and opened up his arms, inviting Lana to hug him if she needed it.

Lana took it without hesitation, which scared her a little, and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Ambrose patted her gently on the shoulder, letting her cry it out. God, what had happened to her for this kind of reaction to happen? Ambrose got angered slightly at the thought of someone hurting her, or worse. His arms tightened around her protectively.

No one would hurt her with him around if he could help it.


End file.
